1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for lifting, carrying and/or inverting relatively large bottles, such as the 5 gallon size used in conjunction with water coolers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The facile handling of water cooler bottles, which when full weigh approximately 60 pounds, poses a problem that has been long recognized, but for which a satisfactory solution has not yet, to my knowledge, been devised. Normally, bottled water is delivered by truck to the office or home, each bottle being contained in a heavy cardboard carton or case. While the carton is provided with hand slots at each side, such slots only enable the driver to lift the bottle from the truck and provide no real help in carrying the bottle into the office or home. Owing to the carrying difficulty, a two-wheeled truck is usually employed. Where steps and congested conditions are encountered, even the two-wheeled truck is not completely satisfactory. Even after the bottle of water is delivered to its destination, a serious hurdle still remains in that the bottle must be removed from its carton, inverted and placed in the dispensing cooler. The size and weight (60 pounds as already mentioned) of a full bottle makes this task quite difficult, so the need for a device that will simplify the procedure becomes readily apparent.